prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Job
A job is professional wrestling slang referring to a performer who loses a match. As professional wrestling is scripted, inevitably a wrestler will be required to lose to an opponent. When a wrestler is booked to lose a match it is described as a "job". To lose in a fight without interference is to job cleanly. To lose through outside interference is called a screwjob. Effects Despite the scripted nature of professional wrestling, a job might signify certain events that have real-life implications on a wrestler. A job may mark the end of a push, a departure from the company, a mark of a loss of faith in the wrestler as a marketable commodity, or damage a wrestler's self-esteem. As a result, it may also mark a downward slide in a wrestler's career. This is especially the case when the wrestler is beaten very easily, or squashed. Jobbers The act of losing is called jobbing and a frequent loser is referred to as a jobber. It is a mark of disrespect to refer to a wrestler as a jobber, as it implies they are a failure in their career. The term has entered into popular culture, to mean a loser or someone who is worthless, as well as jabroni, a phrase that was made popular by The Rock. Former alternate terms included journeyman (because of jobbers being hired for individual matches and not having contracts with the major promotions), enhancement talent (due to their usage to enhance the stature of their opponent) and ham-n-egger (supposedly coined by Bobby Heenan, a phrase also used in boxing circles for unskilled fighters in reference to the amount of money they make buys them just enough for a ham and eggs breakfast). Despite the negative sense of the word, some wrestlers have made a career out of jobbing. Barry Horowitz and Steve Lombardi (better known as the "Brooklyn Brawler") made a career out of jobbing, primarily in the World Wrestling Entertainment. A slightly higher position is jobber to the stars, which is a wrestler who still defeats pure jobbers but who consistently loses to top-level or up-and-coming stars. This often happens to popular faces towards the end of their careers, including Tony Garea and Tito Santana. Triple H was given this role in the summer of 1996 by Vince McMahon as punishment for the infamous MSG Incident. Many top names in wrestling began their careers as jobbers. Mick Foley and Bret Hart began their careers as jobbers in the 1980s, later going on to greater success in the 1990s after employers began to recognize their talent. Peter Polaco and Terry Gerin were jobbers who later became stars in ECW as Justin Credible and Rhino, respectively. Gimmicks Sometimes, jobbing may be used as a gimmick. Whilst in ECW, Al Snow began referring to jobbing on-screen as part of his gimmick. He subsequently formed a stable called the J.O.B. Squad. Also, in World Championship Wrestling since 1994, the tendency of the Armstrong family (particularly Brad Armstrong) to lose matches was referred to as the "Armstrong curse". On average, however, Brad was more of a jobber to the stars, while his brothers were pure jobbers for the most part Notable Jobbers Many wrestlers in the WWE have been used solely for jobbing, some spending years, even decades, in the business without much success save as well-known jobbers. *The Brooklyn Brawler *Barry Horowitz *Duane Gill (aka Gillberg) *SD Jones *Spike Dudley in much of his WWF/WWE career. *Hardcore Holly throughout much of his WWE career. *René Duprée *Matt Striker *Big Boss Man throughout the later years of his career. *Freddie Joe Floyd (better known as Tracy Smothers), during his run with the WWF in 1996-1998. *The Hardy Boyz, early in their WWE run from 1994-1998, until becoming official members of the roster. *Julio Dinero, in appearances for WWE. *Brady Boone, in much of his WWF career. *George South *Mick Foley, for the WWF in the mid 1980s under the name "Jack Foley" *TL Hopper (better known as The Dirty White Boy), during his run with the WWF in 1996. *Paul Roma *Jim Powers *Shawn Daivari, in much of his WWE career. *Matt Sydal *Colin Delaney *Reno Riggins *Manny Fernandez, in his appearances with WCW and the WWF. *Tom Brandi *"The Renegade" Rick Williams during the end of his WCW run. *Joey Maggs *Buddy Landel, in his appearances with WCW and the WWF. *Peter Polaco, for WWE both in the mid-90's as Aldo Montoya and in 2006 as Justin Credible. *"Quickdraw" Rick McGraw *Alex "The Pug" Porteau *Barry Hardy *Bobby Blaze *Brad Armstrong *Al Snow *Johnny Rodz *Scott Casey *Funaki, during the end of his WWE run. *Taka Michinoku, during the end of his WWE run. *The S.A.T. *Ricky Morton, in singles competition. *Robert Gibson, in singles competition. *Damien Demento *Edward Leslie, during the end of his WCW run. *Dusty Wolfe *Jamie Noble, during the end of his WWE run. *Barry Orton *Joe Gomez *Mike Lozansky, in his appearances with WCW and the WWF. *JTG, in singles competition and during the end of his WWE run. *James Ellsworth *Curt Hawkins Category:Professional wrestling slang